dora and swiper
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: love is in the air
1. Chapter 1

Dora was walking through the forest alone when swiper appeared out of nowhere he was about to take her backpack when he stared into her brown eyes he couldnt bring himself to do it so he ran never gets easyier he said especily since you have feeling for her how can be a thief when you gut all flustered over her cute little face he thought he groaned he knew it was true why am i in love with dora good thing no one knows this ecept me swiper said almost smileing and me dora said she was listening to swiper the whole time swiper looked and turned bright red oh um dora i i..she cut him off with a kiss he was surprised but melted into the kiss they broke away breathing hard they could feel there faces heating up wow they both said um dora i was wondering if you would..yes ill go on a date with dora said swiper sighed in releif we can go to your house swiper dora said ok swiper said...When came home right off the bat his mom said alright who is she don't lie to me young man she said swiper turned away from his mom trying to hide his blush what are you talking about mom he said im talking about the girl my boy is going on a date with your sister was easdropping swiper glared at his little sister doing a bad attemt at the inocent smile ok her name is dora swiper kissed her and there having the date here so you better get ready and try me and the trouble twinss to bed swipers little sister said oh! i'll make sure we can get all your cute little baby pictures out his mom said running into the garage..Dora came to swipers house in a black short dress with high heels she went in and saw swiper try to get his sisters to bed running after who wants t sleep anyone wants to sleep no one wants to sleep i'll sleep he said and fell on the floor she giggled swiper heard her and blushed oh hi dora swiper said hi you must be dora im currina swipers mother she said leading them into the living room...After the date swiper gave dora a tour of his house they went into his room and sat on the bed swiper gave dora a kiss she gave him a kiss then got ontop of him and made out with him they got under the covers and...you get the point...After that dora went to the docter for her check up and the docter told her some surprising news she was pregnent with swipers baby she told him nd he freaked ou so many quistions not many answers how did this happen? whos going to tell boots? what are tthere parents ging to think? does this mean they are going to have to get married stay tuned for chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Dora was walking through the forest alone when swiper appeared out of nowhere he was about to take her backpack when he stared into her brown eyes he couldnt bring himself to do it so he ran never gets easyier he said especily since you have feeling for her how can be a thief when you gut all flustered over her cute little face he thought he groaned he knew it was true why am i in love with dora good thing no one knows this ecept me swiper said almost smileing and me dora said she was listening to swiper the whole time swiper looked and turned bright red oh um dora i i..she cut him off with a kiss he was surprised but melted into the kiss they broke away breathing hard they could feel there faces heating up wow they both said um dora i was wondering if you would..yes ill go on a date with dora said swiper sighed in releif we can go to your house swiper dora said ok swiper said...When came home right off the bat his mom said alright who is she don't lie to me young man she said swiper turned away from his mom trying to hide his blush what are you talking about mom he said im talking about the girl my boy is going on a date with your sister was easdropping swiper glared at his little sister doing a bad attemt at the inocent smile ok her name is dora swiper kissed her and there having the date here so you better get ready and try me and the trouble twinss to bed swipers little sister said oh! i'll make sure we can get all your cute little baby pictures out his mom said running into the garage..Dora came to swipers house in a black short dress with high heels she went in and saw swiper try to get his sisters to bed running after who wants t sleep anyone wants to sleep no one wants to sleep i'll sleep he said and fell on the floor she giggled swiper heard her and blushed oh hi dora swiper said hi you must be dora im currina swipers mother she said leading them into the living room...After the date swiper gave dora a tour of his house they went into his room and sat on the bed swiper gave dora a kiss she gave him a kiss then got ontop of him and made out with him they got under the covers and...you get the point...After that dora went to the docter for her check up and the docter told her some surprising news she was pregnent with swipers baby she told him nd he freaked ou so many quistions not many answers how did this happen? whos going to tell boots? what are tthere parents ging to think? does this mean they are going to have to get married stay tuned for chapter two.


End file.
